


Knismolagnia

by ArraFrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knismolagnia is the experience of "arousal from tickling"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knismolagnia

**Author's Note:**

> Tickle prompt from anon on tumblr

“What are you doing?” Wade was currently lounging back on the pillows of his bed, arms cradling his head as he tilted his chin to look down at his boyfriend laying next to him only much lower on the bed. His feet were nearly dangling off the bed, one elbow propped up by Wade's chest to hold up his head with his hand while his other hand prodded at Wade's stomach.

<Maybe he's gonna give us a handjob.>

[Lazy afternoon, we're wearing civilian clothes and pretending to be normal for once. Who knows what could happen.]

<Why are we wearing normal clothes? Jeans are scratchy.>

[Because Peter likes it when we're not always in the suit.]

<....>

[And that might mean more handjobs...]

<Awesome!>

“Trying to tickle you.” Peter spoke plainly, eyes focused on the exposed skin from having nudged up his t-shirt.

<Damnit...>

“Skin's a little degenerate to have tickle nerves.”

Peter simply shrugged and continued running his fingertips across Wade's stomach, as though it didn't bother him that Wade's skin was creepy crawling scar tissue. Unlike most people who laughed whenever Wade walked around and flaunted himself as the sexiest man on earth... Peter actually believed it. Found him attractive and handsome regardless and it did marvelous things for Wade's ego.

The fingers made their way to the mercenary's hipbone and he flinched. Peter's eyes were on him in an instant. No smirk or smug expression but his blue eyes were ten times brighter. Wade merely shook his head, it was a muscle spasm, that's all it could have been.

But Peter repeated the action and Wade's body jolted once more.

[Are we ticklish? I didn't think we were ticklish.]

<We're not but that feels like what a tickle would feel like!>

Peter did it again, only more of it and soon Wade was squirming and trying to contain laughter and the need to get away from the touch.

[Make him stop! It feels funny!]

<Someone put bugs under our skin! Like “The Thaw” remember how nasty that movie was!>

[We'll have to cut from the chest down and grow it all back!]

“No, stop that!” And Wade wasn't entirely sure who he was talking to, the boxes or Parker but the panicking chatter and the odd feelings running up and down Wade's nervous system both needed to stop.

“Thought you weren't ticklish, Wade.” Peter grinned, climbing on top of Wade's legs as he struggled to sit up and get away, pinning him as his fingers moved nimbly over the mercenary's surprisingly sensitive skin.

“Not! Just muscles spasm. Going into cardiac arrest. Seizure!”

Peter snorted at Wade's stream of excuses, none of which he would believe or take seriously because Wade would just jump back in a half hour if any of those were true.

<An alien is trying to come out of our stomach!>

[The devil is being purged from our body!]

<Now that's lame, are you even us?>

“Ugh!” Wade groaned, writhing underneath Peter's body. The fingers of his lover sending shivers down his spine and making everything else feel ten times more sensitive than it usually did. He had to think of something, anything to get out of his. If only Peter wasn't sitting on his legs.

[You have arms you know.]

Glancing to the side, Wade did indeed have arms that were still cradling his head as though that was their only use. “Huh.”

<Dumbass.>

Using his completely functional arms that he'd forgotten about, Wade grabbed Peter's wrists and pulled them away from his skin even though the younger man continued to struggle against him and wriggle his fingers as though they could be able to reach.

“Fuck.” Wade sighed, flopping his head back on the pillow as the sensation that overwhelmed his senses finally stopped. Yet somehow he could still felt the after effects of the tickling. The tingling in his skin, the rush of adrenaline, the need for the touching to stop combined with the desire for more contact. It was odd.

“Huh.” He could almost hear the smug smile in Peter's voice right before Peter was grinding his hips down onto Wade's surprisingly prominent erection.

[When did that happen?]

<When doesn't it happen?>

Wade gasped, not expecting to be aroused at the moment, if anything he should have been annoyed out of ever getting a boner again. Cracking open one of his eyes, he glanced up at Peter's expression. The boy was clearly pleased with himself.

“Someone get a little turned on from tickling there merc? Knew you had a lot of kinks but this one's rather tame for you isn't it?”

“Fuck off, Parker.” Wade scowled, not wanting to admit what was obviously true about their situation.

Peter replied with another roll of his hips, harder this time, lining his own clothed cock up against Wade's and suddenly the mercenary and his boxes were back to hating jeans.

“Shit, Peter.” Wade thrust up to meet the pressure, releasing Peter's wrists to grab his hips and pull him down for more pressure.

Peter bit his lip but didn't suppress the moan that tumbled from his lips and didn't forget that he had hands so easily as Wade did. The boy's fingers were back on Wade's stomach, finding every sensitive spot and teasing it until Wade was twisting beneath him once more.

Wade's grip on Peter's hips tightened and their thrusts against each other became frantic as Wade was unable to keep up a regular pace because of that damn tickling that affected him more than it should.

“Shit, fuck!” Wade gasped as he wormed around into and out of the touch until it became too much. His senses were overwhelmed and he was coming harder than he had in months. He breathed heavily and Peter stopped tickling him when Wade collapsed back onto the bed.

Peter crawled over his body, notable erection pressing into Wade's hip but ignored for the moment as the merc's brain was still clouded – even his thought boxes were taking a break to catch their breath.

“Just a muscle spasm, Wade?” Peter breathed hot against Wade's ear, licking the lobe for emphasis.

“Wait until I can see straight and I'll show you a fucking muscle spasm, Parker.” Wade growled but made no attempt to move, rather content to lay back and relish the delightful feeling of his lungs filling up with air.

Peter chuckled low, lips trailing chaste kisses down the merc's neck. “Look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
